Kareoke Freaks
by Hitoare
Summary: Well, who would've expected that just one kareoke party would cause so much danger? Obviously not this group. Can they withstand the power? MUWAHAHAHAAA!
1. Kindness Shall Not Sleep

Bakhu:: Muwahahahahahhaaaaaa!!!!!! 

Hiei:: What's she laughing about?

Kuronue:: ~shrugs~

Bakhu:: Kuronue-kun!! ~glomps~ 

Kuronue:: x_X Choking.......Not breathing.......

Hiei:: T__________T;;;;

**Disclaimer**:: I'm not even gonna bother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Episode One** Kindness Shall Not Sleep  
  
_~At Suzaku's house~_

Bakhu:: I'm bored.

Suzaku:: Indeed. (AN::Since her brother has the same name we're gonna call her Z, and her brother ZZ)

Bakhu:: What to do...

Z:: I know!! Sesshy got me a new kareoke machine last night and a whole bunch of CDs, so we can invite everyone over and have a kareoke party!! YAAAY!! GO ME!! 

Bakhu:: Oooooookaaaaaay........ ~pokes her head out the window~ KAREOKE PARTY AT Z'S HOUSE!! REKAI TANTEI HERE NOW!!!

Z:: You know, that made no sense whatsoever.

Bakhu:: So? ~doorbell rings~ It worked.

Z:: -_-'''

Bakhu:: ~runs over and opens door~ Hello....... ~counts~ Umm....... Urameshi, Kurama, Hiei, ZZ, ShiShi, Touya, Jin, Kuronue, Earu, Rae, Ki-Rokey, Shizuka, Hitomi, and Yvonne? O_o;;;

Everyone except Z:: ~pushes their way in~ 

Bakhu:: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ~gets trampled~

Earu:: Well, set the machine up! ~gets beanbags out for everyone and sets them in front of a stage that appeared out of nowhere~

Z:: Ummmmm........ alright. ~sets it up~

Everyone:: ~takes their seats~

ShiShi:: Who's singing first?

Bakhu:: Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!! 

Z:: Okaaaaaay........ Bakhu....

Bakhu:: ~teary eyes~ It's always been my dream to go first!!

Everyone except Bakhu:: O__________________o;;;

Bakhu:: Hmmmmmmm...... ~looks through the CDs~ I know! ~holds up Yu Yu Hakusho CD~ I wanna sing Kindness Shall Not Sleep! But it's a quintet and since Kuwabaka's not here, I'll take his spot. So Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei, hurry up and get up here!! ~runs up the stage~

Hiei:: ~scowls~ Hn.

Kurama:: Alright. ~drags Hiei onto the stage, followed by Yusuke~

Mirae and Z:: ~is trying not to laugh~

ZZ:: ~is completely confused~

Bakhu:: Alright. ~sticks CD in~ 

~takes their spots as music starts to play~

Yusuke:: ~starts to sing~ 

_The seasons that embraced the hot wind _

And went past by 

Paint the sky

And moves towards the blue night 

Kurama:: ~starts to sing~

_Adorned by stardust we embraced _

The kindness of that heart shall not sleep 

All:: 

_Everything shines_

Our morning begins 

Hope and kindness 

We shall hold in our hands 

Bakhu:: ~sings as well~

_Suddenly advancing the skies _

Heroes' voices 

Dreams full of life 

Now everything comes together 

Kuronue:: ~whispers to Z~ She can sing?!

Z:: ~whispers back~ Yah. Where have you been for the last millenia?

Kuronue:: T_T

Mirae and Hitomi:: ~hisses~ Quiet you two!

Kurama:: 

_Till someday when we meet in this place once again _

The kindness of that heart shall not slee

All:: 

_Once more we can go on believe _

Only those who are certain 

Loving tomorrow 

Embracing these thoughts 

Hiei:: 

_I won't say farewell _

Memories shall anyday be in my heart 

Ki-Rokey:: ~sighs~ Damn, he sings good...

Yvonne:: ~sweatdrops~

Shizuka:: ~glares at Ki-Rokey~

Z, Mirae, and Kuronue:: Shush!

Kurama:: 

_Adorned by stardust we embraced_

The kindness of that heart shall not sleep

All:: 

_Everything shines_

Our morning begins 

Hope and kindness 

We shall hold in our hands 

All:: 

_Once more we can go on believe_

Only those who are certain 

Loving tomorrow 

Let's go on a journey going beyond time 

~music ends~

Kurama, Yusuke, and Bakhu:: ~bows~

Hiei:: Hn.

Everyone who wasn't singing:: ~starts clapping~

Touya:: That was awesome!!

Jin:: ~is floating above everyone~ Yah! Who would've thought they could sing so well?

Z:: I, of course, knew all along.

Kuronue, ShiShi, Mirae,and Earu:: Oh whateeeever.

ZZ:: Suuuuuuuuure.......

Z:: What!? I did!

Shizuka:: Uh huh.

Z:: T__T

Bakhu, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei:: ~gets off stage and sits in their beanbags~

Bakhu:: Okay, since it was technically my turn, I get to choose who sings next and what song they sing!

Everyone except for Bakhu:: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! ~scrambles to get away~

Bakhu:: Hey! It's not dat bad, is it!?

Everyone except for Bakhu:: YES IT IS!! 

Bakhu:: O____________o;;; Okaay.... I choooooooose.......  
  
Botan:: ~in her newsreporter mode~ As we can see, kareoke parties can be quite deadly around the wrong people. So beware. Now, we will find out what other chaos they cause in tommorrow's report. This is Botan, reporting for Kareoke Freak News and g'night!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakhu:: Frweeeeeee!!! That was fun!

Hiei:: ~is cowering in the corner~

Kuronue:: I do NOT want to find out who sings next.

Bakhu:: ~evil look~

Kuronue:: ~joins Hiei in the corner~


	2. The Homework Never Ends

Bakhu:: Oh Kuronue-kun!! Hiei-kun!!

Hiei:: ~is hiding under the bed~

Kuronue:: ~is hiding in the closet~

Bakhu:: Now where could those two be.... **Disclaimer**:: I'm not even gonna bother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Episode Two**  
The Homework Never Ends  
  
Bakhu:: I choooooooooooose...........

Yvonne:: Who?

Bakhu:: I'm not telling. 

Everyone except Bakhu:: ~anime falls~

Hitomi:: Tell us!

Bakhu:: Maybe later.

Earu:: Aww....... come on!

Bakhu:: No. ~sticks tongue out~

Kuronue:: T_T

Z:: TELL UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!!!! ~scary voice~ 

Bakhu:: Meep! O_O Okay!! Okay! Urameshi with The Homework Never Ends!

Yusuke:: Wha!? I just sung!

Bakhu:: Sing this or I'll make you sing Barbie Girl!

Everyone except Bakhu and Yusuke:: ~bursts out laughing~ Yusuke:: ~grumble grumble~ Fine.

Mirae:: ~laughs~ For Yusuke, the homework never ends!

ShiShi:: So true!

Touya:: ~tries not to laugh but is not doing a good job~

Jin:: ~is laughing his head off~

Yusuke:: ~grumble grumble~ ~gets on stage~

Kurama:: ^^;

~music starts~

ZZ:: ~zooms out~ RESTROOM!!!

Yusuke:: O_o;; ~starts to sing~

_The pointed second-hand etches time tonight as well   
chi chi chi.........   
Throwing away the homework I can't ever get through with   
SON OF A GUN! _

Everyone except Yusuke:: ~repeats~ SON OF A GUN!

Yusuke:: O___o;;;

_It's a rolling dream What I'd like to go after   
If you stop it will get away It's a matter of not losing heart _

That is so Promises are a crime And just a while ago it's the bell for ditching   
Ru Ru Ru.........   
You who never show up are Mebius' goal   
OH, MY GOD

Everyone except Yusuke:: ~repeats~ OH MY GOD!!! ~except for Bakhu who says Oh my Ra~

Yusuke:: o_________O;;;

_I wouldn't want to be with people without tears  
When you're embracing sorrow I'd like to draw you closer _

It's a rolling dream What I'd like to go after  
Even if tomorrow turns pale I shall get it and show you   
It's a rolling dream What I'd like to go after   
If you stop it will get away It's a matter of not losing heart   
It's a rolling dream......... 

~music dawdles on~

Yusuke:: ~hears the sound of crying~ O________o;;

Shizuka:: ~Is crying her head off~ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! IT'S SO SAD!!!

Ki-Rokey and Mirae:: ~are trying to calm her down~

Hiei:: Baka.

Kuronue:: ^^;;;

Bakhu:: YAY!! DAT WAS FUN!!!

Yusuke:: So I get to pick next?

Jin:: Ah think so!

Yusuke:: Then I piiiiiiiiiick.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakhu:: Dat was fun! Where are you, Kuro-kun! Hiei-kun!!

Kuronue:: O__________o;; Kuro-kun?

Bakhu:: Aha! I found you! ~opens the closet door~

Kuronue:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! ~runs out~

Bakhu:: Come back here!


	3. Addicted

~scary Jaws music~

Bakhu:: ~is sneaking up behind Kuronue and Hiei~

Hiei and Kuronue:: ~don't seem to notice~

**Disclaimer**:: I'm not even gonna bother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Episode Three**  
Addicted  
  
Yusuke:: I pick Hiei with Addicted!!

Hiei:: O_______________________O

Everyone except Hiei and Yusuke:: ~burst out laughing~

Hitomi:: C'mon Hiei-kun!! ~is trying to stop laughing~

Hiei:: NO! ~is clinging to his beanbag~

Mirae:: Hiei-kun!! C'mon!!

Ki-Rokey:: ~grabs his feet and starts to pull~

Yvonne:: ~helps Ki-Rokey~ C'MON HIEI!!!

Shizuka:: I know!! ~whispers into Bakhu's and Z's ears~

Z and Bakhu:: ~evil grin~

ZZ:: ~has come back from the restroom~ I never realized Hiei was such a chicken when it came to singing solo. ~shakes his head sadly~

Hiei:: I AM NOT CHICKEN!!

Kuronue:: Yea right, you won't even sing!

Hiei:: I just choose not to humiliate myself.

ShiShi:: Isn't that the whole point?

Jin:: Ai.

Bakhu:: Sing........or.........~leans out the window~ I have Hiiiiiiieiiiii.......~says this in a soft voice so that they can hear but the fangirls cannot~

Hiei:: O_O Alright, alright! ~lets go of the beanbag and trudges onto the stage~

Earu:: Ready? Sing!

~music starts~

Hiei:: ~takes a deep breath and then starts to sing~

_ I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm addict  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?_

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

Bakhu:: ~is slapping herself repeatedly to keep from drooling like Ki-Rokey and Shizuka~

Kuronue:: ~is fuming~

_Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still addict  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?_

I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you

Hiei:: ~zooms off stage~

Everyone except him:: ~starts clapping~

Kurama:: ~nudges Hiei with his elbow~ Nice singing, Hiei.

Hiei:: Shut up, kitsune, or I'll shove my foot up your--

Bakhu:: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! BAD MEMORIES!! BAD MEMORIES!!

Everyone except her:: O______________o;;;

Yvonne:: Uh huh.

Touya:: That was random.

Jin:: Ai. It was.

Shizuka:: Pick, Hiei!

Hiei:: Alright, alright. Hn. I choose......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakhu:: MAHA!

Hiei and Kuronue:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bakhu:: ~bursts out laughing~


	4. Miss Independent

Bakhu:: ~is rolling on the ground laughing~

Kuronue:: ~whispers something to Hiei~

Hiei:: ~nods and smirks~

**Disclaimer**:: I'm not even gonna bother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Episode Four**  
Addicted  
  
Hiei:: Hmmmmmmmmm........

ShiShi:: Soooooooooo......... who is it?

Hiei:: Z. Singing Miss Independent. Fits her, ne?

Z:: Me? Wha? I'm not gonna sing!

ZZ: C'mon dear sister. It won't hurt you, just humiliate you probably.

Z:: Oh that's VERY comforting to know. T_T

ZZ:: I know. ~bows~

Bakhu:: Oh sing, Z. It's not DAT bad!

Touya:: Sing, Z! I wanna hear you sing!

Jin:: Me too!

Ki-Rokey:: Chiiiicken!

Z:: Fine!! ~goes onto the stage, music starts, and starts to sing~

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real

What happened to miss independent?  
No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye on you  
Real love, true love is

Oooh...

Miss independent walked away  
I'm so glad I finally feel...

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time  
To feel (to feel) what's real

What happened to miss independent?  
No one more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye on you  
Real love, true love is  
Real...

Bakhu:: ~starts to clap and everyone joins in~

Hitomi:: I luv it!! 

Mirae:: ~nods~ ~looks out the window~ Were they always there? ~points at the fangirls and fanboys that are drooling on the closed window~

Bakhu:: ACK!!! FANS!! ~everyone runs around screaming~

Kuronue:: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!

Everyone:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuronue:: ~tackles Bakhu~

Bakhu:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Hiei:: ~tackles her as well and starts to tickle her~

Bakhu:: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!!! STOP!! PLEASE!!


End file.
